


【虫铁/微虫神秘】归来

by Marchstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchstark/pseuds/Marchstark
Summary: 神明已逝，他的信徒将何去何从？





	【虫铁/微虫神秘】归来

暖烘烘的酒气顺着昆汀湿润的嘴唇渡到他的口腔中，耳边是慵懒慢摇的音乐。  
他望向那双青蓝色的瞳仁，在昏暗的灯光下有点发暗  
暗到他误以为是浅色的焦糖  
蜘蛛感应还是处于待机状态  
他感觉不到危险  
他已经不想去感知危险  
酒吧人声嘈杂，像是学校的走廊  
不同的是电视里播放的是激烈的球赛而不是沉痛的悼词  
墙上的装饰画里也再没有金红的配色  
他跟着昆汀走出酒吧，街上清凉的冷风刺痛他的神经  
他低头看着斑驳的地砖，试图忽视那个被四处印在城市的大型广告牌上意气风发的男人  
特意绕过那条近道，他不喜欢那堆摇摇晃晃的蜡烛，会让他感到眩晕  
昆汀扶着他走进电梯，嘲笑他实在喝了太多柠檬水  
酒店房间的床头灯无论怎么调节都还是太亮了，他几乎要睁不开眼  
他机械的律动着，身下是不一样的温暖，不一样的紧致  
看着那头同样的棕色卷发随着自己的节奏颤抖  
他感受到手臂上一股收紧，没有多想的俯下身去  
曾经也是这样在和反派们激战后，带着硝烟的气息去和那人交换略带血气的吻  
他是这样急切的像在昆汀身上去找自己熟悉的影子，又是那样排斥着那些刻意的相似  
耳边的呻吟渐渐减弱，取而代之的是一片片询问，争先恐后的灌入他脑中

“你对继承钢铁侠衣钵这件事有什么看法？”  
“Stark看错人了吗？”  
“他给你留下价值数十亿的设备，你看看你用它干了什么？”  
耳边一片轰鸣

不，我不知道，别再问了...求你们...

他真的很需要这次旅行来释放  
无数次在深夜里挣扎着从噩梦的沼潭中惊醒的恐惧，醒来时摸向空虚床畔时窒息般的绝望，以及击败罪犯后再也没有分享喜悦心情的无力。Peter Parker想把自己缩进一个用蛛网织成的密不透风的壳里，但似乎全世界都追着蜘蛛侠想让他成为下一个钢铁侠。大家都没错，只是没人想到蜘蛛侠的面具背后只是一个痛失所爱的16岁高中生罢了。

“英雄是没有假期的，kid”这是那人在某一次约会时又被复仇者们召唤去集结时说的。他还记得说这话时，那人正抿着一杯加冰的威士忌，杯沿凝华又融化的水珠顺着红润的唇角一路流下，勾勒着滚动的喉结。

他叹息着射了出来，感到前所未有的疲惫

胡乱地去摸索着丢在地下的裤子，不巧地抓到了那副眼镜

他不想留着Edith，这会时刻提醒着自己那个他一直试图去逃避的事实  
脑海里突然回想起那张眼镜盒底的纸片：  
For next Tony Stark,I trust you——T.S.

多么拙劣的模仿啊，他怎么可能说的出让他成为下一个自己这样的话？  
但是，为什么不选择相信呢？怀疑这个对自己有什么好处？

刚好，他需要一个理由

走出昆汀的房间，他一身轻松

生理和心理的负担似乎都全部卸下，他可以好好享受这个难得的假期了

直到MJ拿出那个粘满蛛网的投影器

在昆汀为他量身打造的幻境中，他像是被困住的猎物般任人宰割。  
经历了列车狠狠撞击后的死里逃生，他头一次那么怀念自己的Peter tingle

借到了热心大叔的手机，他下意识的摁出了那串熟悉的数字，反应过来后又快速删掉，努力不在脸上留下过多的表情

穿着自己给自己打造的第一件战衣从高空跃下时，他想，他一定会为他感到骄傲的

如果他在的话

堆满无人机残骸的长廊上传来一声清脆的枪响  
他亲手击碎了昆汀的最后一个幻境

“Nowadays,people will believe...everything...”

神明已逝，他的信徒将何去何从？

“I just want to be like you.”  
“And I want you to be better.”

I can do better,Tony,even for you

没有复仇者的世界还得继续运转，但人们不能失去他们的英雄

Peter Parker走出机场，大口呼吸着纽约市的空气，向不远处等着他的May招手，胸前挂着的那副造型夸张的墨镜迎着光微微闪烁  
英雄远征归来  
这一次，他准备好了

**Author's Note:**

> 虫2真的看的我好气  
> 哪怕明天考试我也还是敲了篇虫铁出来以泻悲愤之情  
> 等考完就继续Redeem顺便搞搞奇异铁！！！


End file.
